While testing reactions related to Patent Pending Title: FUEL ADDITIVE APPARATUS, SYSTEM AND METHOD (US patent publication 20100236938A1) a coated copper wire was wrapped in a coil configuration on a steel rod. This coated copper wire wrapped around the steel rod in the coil configuration was used to create a magnetic field for the use of helping to separate water molecules using electrolysis. A significant increase in the amount of gas produced was noted. This discovery led to continued research, testing, and development and design of the industrial apparatus for cooling towers, steam heaters, boilers, waste water treatment and water purification.
Magnetic fields have been used in various applications, such as removal of scale buildup within a liquid environment with limited success. The use of magnetic fields in industrial cooling towers, steam heaters, boilers, waste water treatment and water purification has had a very low success rate. A conventional electromagnetic water treatment apparatus may include an electro-magnetic field to prevent the occurrence and attachment of scale and rust along a pipe or channel used for the circulation of water or liquids. The presently available electromagnetic water treatment devices are designed so that a pair of permanent magnets and/or a pair of electrodes, composed of different metals, are attached to a casing, either affecting only the center of the magnetic field or using only one or two crosscuts of magnetism to affect the water. The entire device is normally included as part of the water passage or channel. According to the principle incorporated into these conventional devices, there may be a magnetic field generated by permanent magnets and/or an electric field generated by a weak electrical current. These devices containing permanent magnets and/or electrical fields generated by a weak electrical current may create an electrical and/or magnetic field that can applied to water flowing through the water passage or channel which is defined by the casing and the permanent magnets and/or electrical fields.
As can be seen, there is an extreme need for an apparatus to generate a frequency based electromagnetic field that may be used in various applications, including industrial applications such as cooling towers, boilers, waste water treatment plants, water purification and the like. Environmental mandates are changing and this new technology allows for affordable compliance.